


The Three Garridebs

by SherlockiansGetBored



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Story: The Adventure of the Three Garridebs, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockiansGetBored/pseuds/SherlockiansGetBored
Summary: It is Valentine's Day, and Sherlock is worried that John will be jealous when he begins receiving gifts from a mysterious Mr. Garrideb.





	

The doorbell rang at Baker Street, and before John could even look up from his newspaper, Sherlock sprang up from his chair towards the door, yelling, "I'll get it!" If John had bothered to look up a second sooner he would have seen the wild panic in Sherlock's eyes as he ran past, an urgency that said he needed to be the one to open the door.

Sherlock swung open the door to find a delivery boy, as expected, holding a large bouquet of pink and red roses.

"A bouquet of flowers for Mr. Sherlock Holmes," the boy read off of a clipboard.

"Yes, yes. That's me," Sherlock said, waving for the boy to hand over the clipboard for him to sign. He quickly scribbled his name on the dotted line.

"Here you go," the boy said, handing the flowers over to Sherlock. "Happy Valentine's Day."

After he closed the door, Sherlock held the bouquet behind his back with both hands and checked in the mirror by the door to make sure that none of the flowers could be seen if someone was to see him from the front. He walked back upstairs, and once he was back in the living room with John, he made sure he stayed facing John so that the flowers could not be seen as he made his way to the hallway. As soon as hd was around the corner, he turned and sprinted all the way down to his bedroom.

Sherlock slammed his bedroom door and leaned up against it to catch his breath. When his heart rate had gone down, he checked the tag tied to the bouquet.

It read: To My Dear Sherlock Holmes, Happy Valentine's Day. With Love, Mr. Garrideb.

He threw the flowers onto his bed in frustration. They landed next to a box of chocolates and a small, heart shaped wreath, both with the same message, both signed Mr. Garrideb.

Three gifts from Mr. Garrideb, a man who Sherlock had never even heard of.

They had all arrived today, each arriving an hour after the one before it. Who could they all be from? Why would someone be sending anything like this to him?

There was a light knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" John asked.

Oh no! Sherlock thought. If John sees these gifts he'll think I'm cheating on him. We've only been together for 6 months, and things have been going so well. Should I risk hiding them, or will that make John even more suspicious if they're found?

"John," Sherlock said, cautiously peeking out his door. "I have a small case that I need your help to solve. I don't want you to panic."

"Panic?" John chuckled. "Why would I panic?"

"Come in," Sherlock said, widening the door so that John could enter.

"These three gifts arrived at our door this morning. They are all addressed to me from someone named Mr. Garrideb."

"Garrideb?" John asked.

"Yes," Sherlock said. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I can't figure out who sent them. I've never met anyone named Garrideb in my life. I don't want you to be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" John asked with a mysterious smile.

"I thought you might be jealous," Sherlock said.

"I wouldn't be jealous. I couldn't be," John said.

"What?" Sherlock said, shocked. Had he been reading the signs wrong? Weren't he and John a couple? They had to be. They had been together officially since John had asked him out to eat at Angelo's after solving an especially difficult case.

"Sherlock, don't you get it?" John said. "I'm Mr. Garrideb. I sent you the chocolates and the wreath and the flowers."

"What? Why?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I considered getting you a card like a normal boyfriend, but I decided that since we're not just any couple, I wanted to do something special so I gave you a case."

"A case?" Sherlock asked.

"The case of The Three Garridebs," John said, proudly. "Happy Valentine's Day!"


End file.
